yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/72
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 72-وَمَن كَانَ فِي هَذِهِ أَعْمَى فَهُوَ فِي الآخِرَةِ أَعْمَى وَأَضَلُّ سَبِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 72-Ve men kâne fî hâzihî a’mâ fe huve fîl âhıreti a’mâ ve edallu sebîlâ(sebîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve men : ve kim * 2. kâne : oldu * 3. fî hâzihî : burada * 4. a'mâ : kör * 5. fe huve : artık o * 6. fî el âhıreti : ahirette * 7. a'mâ : kör * 8. ve edallu : ve daha çok dalâlette, daha çok saptı * 9. sebîlen : yol Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 72-Ve burada kör olan, âhirette de kördür ve yolunu da tam sapıtmıştır, şaşırmış gitmiştir. Ali Bulaç Meali * 72-Kim bunda (dünyada) kör ise, O, ahirette de kördür ve yol bakımından daha 'şaşkın bir sapıktır.' Ahmet Varol Meali * 72-Kim burada kör olursa ahirette de kördür ve yolca da daha şaşkındır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 72-Bu dünyada kalbi kör olan, ahirette de kör ve daha şaşkındır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 72-Kim bu dünyada körlük ettiyse ahirette de kördür, yolunu daha da şaşırmıştır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 72-Bu dünyada kör olan kimse ahirette de kördür; üstelik iyice yolunu şaşırmıştır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 72-Bu dünyada (Kitaba) kör olanlara gelince, onlar ahirette de kördür ve yol bakımından daha da sapıktır Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 72-Her kim de bu dünyada körlük ettiyse, o artık ahirette daha kör ve gidişçe daha şaşkındır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 72-Her kim de bu Dünyada körlük ettise o artık Âhırette daha kör ve gidişçe daha şaşgındır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 72-Ve her kim burada (hakikatları görmeyip kalben) kör oldu ise işte o, ahirette de kördür, yolca da daha sapıktır. Muhammed Esed * 72-Ve bu (dünyada kalbi) kör olan, ahirette de kör olacak ve (doğru yoldan) daha da sapmış bulunacaktır. Suat Yıldırım * 72-Kim bu dünyada gerçekleri görmede kör ise, âhirette de kördür, hatta yol bulmadaki şaşkınlığı daha da beterdir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 72-Şu dünyâda kör olan kimse, âhirette de kördür (dünyâda doğru yolu göremeyen, âhirette de kurtuluş yolunu göremeyecektir, hattâ onun) yolu daha da sapıktır. Şaban Piriş Meali * 72-Her kim dünyada kör olursa, o ahirette de kördür ve daha da şaşkındır. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 72-Kim bu dünyada kör ise, işte o âhirette de kördür ve daha da şaşkın bir yoldadır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 72-Bu dünyada kör olan, âhirette de kördür. Yolca da daha sapıktır o. Yusuf Ali (English) * 72- But those who were blind in this world, will be lind in the Hereafter,(2268) and most astray from the Path. M. Pickthall (English) * 72-Whoso is blind here will be blind in the Hereafter, and yet further from the road. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 72- Her kim bu dünyada (manen) kör ise ahirette de kördür. Ve gidişçe daha şaşkındır Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *72- Kim bunda (dünyada) kör ise, O, ahirette de kördür ve yol bakımından daha 'şaşkın bir sapıktır'. 73- Onlar neredeyse, sana vahyettiğimizden başkasını bize karşı düzüp uydurman için seni fitneye düşüreceklerdi;(87) o zaman da seni dost edineceklerdi. 74- Eğer biz seni sağlamlaştırmasaydık, andolsun, sen onlara az bir şey (de olsa) eğilim gösterecektin. 75- Bu durumda, biz sana, hayatın da kat kat, ölümün de kat kat (acısını) taddırırdık; sonra bize karşı bir yardımcı bulamazdın.(88) 76- Neredeyse seni (bu) yerden (yurdundan) çıkarmak için tedirgin edeceklerdi; bu durumda kendileri de senden sonra az bir süreden başka kalamazlar.(89) 77- (Bu,) Senden önce gönderdiğimiz resullerimizin bir sünnetidir.(90) Sünnetimizde bir değişiklik bulamazsın. AÇIKLAMA 87. Bu ayetin önemini kavrayabilmek için, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) Mekke döneminin ilk on yılında yaşadığı olayları gözönünde bulundurmalıyız. Mekkeli müşrikler herhangi bir şekilde Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) tevhidi inanç ve davetinden döndürmek ve onunla şirk ve cahiliye gelenekleri arasında bir uzlaşma yapması konusunda onu zorlamak için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlardı. Bu amaca ulaşmak için ona çeşitli şekillerde yaklaşıyorlardı. Ona tuzaklar kurdular, mal teklif ederek baştan çıkarmaya çalıştılar, tehdit ettiler, ona karşı iftiralar düzdüler, işkence yaptılar ve ona ve taraftarlarına karşı sosyal ve ekonomik boykot uyguladılar. Kısacası onu etkisiz kılmak için ellerinden gelen her şeyi yaptılar. 88. Bu ifadeler tekrar iki noktayı anlatmak ister: 1) "Eğer hakkı bildikten sonra küfürle uzlaşma yapsaydın, o dejenere olmuş topluluğu hoşnut edebilirdin, fakat Allah'ın gazabını üzerine çeker ve hem bu dünyada hem de ahirette kat kat azabı tadardın." 2) "Hiç kimse, hatta Allah'ın Rasûlü bile, Allah'tan yardım almaksızın bâtıl ve küfrün saptırıcı metodlarına karşı koyamaz." Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) bulunduğu doğru durumda sebat edip kalmasını sağlayan güç Allah tarafından kendisine verilen sabır nimetinden kaynaklanıyordu. Böylece onu ne kadar şiddetli olursa olsun, hiç bir işkence yolundan döndürememiştir. 89. Bu apaçık bir gayb haberiydi. Her ne kadar indirildiği dönemde sadece bir tehdit olarak kabul edilmişse de on yıl kadar sonra bu tehdit gerçekleşmiştir. Bu surenin indirilmesinden bir yıl kadar sonra Mekkeli müşrikler Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) yurdundan ayrılmaya zorladılar. Bundan sekiz yıl kadar sonra Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'ye bir fatih olarak döndü ve bundan da iki yıl sonra tüm Arabistan müşriklerden temizlendi. Bundan sonra orada kalan müslüman olarak kaldı, müşrik olarak değil. 90. Yani, "İşte Allah her zaman, bir peygamberi öldüren veya süren bir topluluğa böyle davranır. Onlar bundan sonra o topraklarda kalamazlar. Onlar ya Allah'ın azabı ile helâk edilirler, ya bir düşman topluluğun idaresi altına girerler, ya da Peygamber'in takipçileri tarafından hezimete uğratılırlar." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *72. Ve bu kalbi kör olan, ahirette de kör olacak ve yoldan daha da sapmış bulunacaktır. (87) 87 - Karş. 20:124-125. Bu pasaj göstermektedir ki, insanın ahiretteki hayatı sadece dünya hayatında izlediği davranış tarzıyla belirlenmiş olmakla kalmayıp, aynı zamanda, önceden yer etmiş eğilimlerin tabii inkişafı ve yoğunlaşması halinde dünya hayatının organik bir uzantısı olarak tecellî etmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *72. Ve her kim burada -hakikatları görmeyip kalben- kör oldu ise işte o, ahirette de kördür; üstelik iyice yolunu şaşırmıştır. 72. (Ve her kim) insanlardan (burada) bu dünya âleminde sağ duyusunu kaybetmiş, hakikatları göremeyip kalben (kör oldu ise) güzel şeyler ile çirkin şeylerin aralarını ayırmaya, faideli şeyleri elde etmeğe zararlı şeylerden kaçınmaya güç yetiremediyse (işte o) öyle manen kör olan, din nurundan mahrum bulunan herhangi bir şahıs (ahirette de kördür) orada da doğru bir yolu takibe muvaffak olamaz, kendisini kurtaracak bir şeyi elde etmeyi başaramaz. Ve böye bir kimse, (yolca da) kordon (daha sapıktır) işte bu da amel defteri sol tarafından verilen kimsedir. Bu, kendisini kurtaracak, cennete kavuşturacak bir yolu bulup asla takibedemez. Çünkü artık onun için ahiret yurdunda kaybedileni kazanmaya, kurtuluş sebeplerini elde etmeğe imkân kalmamıştır. Binaenaleyh, insan daha dünyada iken uyanmalı, Allah'ın dinine sarılmak, kendisini öyle ebedî felâketlere maruz bırakan basiretsiz kimselerden sakınmalıdır, onların saptırmasına kapılmak tehlikesinden korunmalıdır.